


Foldin' Clothes

by Birdlovesafish (Motherbirdnerd)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: bughead - Freeform, kicked out the house, pregnant betty, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Birdlovesafish
Summary: Jughead contemplates he and Betty's situation and he does laundry.





	Foldin' Clothes

_I wanna fold clothes for ya_

_I wanna make ya feel good_

_Baby I wanna do the right thang_

_Feels so much better than the wrong thang_

\-----------

 

   Jughead enters the trailer calling her name imploring-ly when he doesn’t see her right away. He smells something good on the stove and his stomach gurgles in appreciation.

  He throws his keys in the cute little cat shaped dish Betty found at the second hand store and shrugs off his leather jacket, placing it on the hook.

   A few more seconds exploration and he sees her there, curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly, a stack of their towels under her head serving as a makeshift pillow, her AP Physics book, fanned over her small round belly. His heart pulls at the sight of her there looking so peaceful in her slumber. Lord knows their lives the past few months had been anything but.

   He feels the strangle of guilt at his neck because he knows it’s all _his_ fault; The war between the North and South sides of Riverdale, getting Betty pregnant, getting her cast out from her house, her family. It was all on him no matter how much she tried to share the weight of their circumstances with him. He knows he’s ruined her life even though she kisses his doubts away every night.

  _I love you so much,_ she pants as her head falls back and her legs began to ache with the effort of riding him, _You’re my home_ she cries out in her orgasm, _There’s no me without you._ Jughead wonders if there should be.

  He wonders how the hell he’s gonna support this family without completely losing his morals in the process.

 

“Betts…” he runs his hand softly against her cheek and she stirs a little, slowly opening her eyes. “Hey Juggie…” she groans, sitting up on her elbows, “Ugh...I fell asleep folding laundry…” she laughs and goes to grab a shirt out of the basket but Jughead stops her.

“I got this Betts,” He scoops her up in his arms and she giggles. He loves that despite it all he can still do that.

“I want you and baby girl to go back to sleep.” He kisses her softly and she smiles against his lips as he kicks open the door. He places her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her body and she goes for her body pillow immediately, snuggling into it.

“Goodnight Betts.”

“Goodnight Juggie..." she yawns, her eyelids heavy.

Goodnight little bean!” he kisses Betty’s stomach and is rewarded with a small kick to his hand where it rests on her stomach.

“She’s up.” He laughs. He never gets tired of feeling his daughter move, this little life they created. It blows his mind still, even as they near the finish line. He can't wait to meet her. He dreams frequently of a girl with his dark hair and Betty's big doe eyes.

 

“She’s a night owl just like you…” she yawns, her eyes closing.

 

“I love you Betts.”

“Love you too..." her speech trails off as she slips back into slumber.

 

Jughead is overcome with the urge to climb into bed with her and let sleep overtake him as well. But he doesn’t.

Instead he goes into the living room, sits on the couch and starts folding Betty’s underwear. It’s the least he can do.


End file.
